bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Sternritter
Leader who keeps changeing Jugram to a leader he is not a leader he is letter B and uryu ishida should be the leader or maybe just Juha Bach should be the leader what do you think but do not say Jugram is one of the leaders cause he's not either just Juha Bach is the leader or Uryu Ishida and Juha Bach is the leader not Jugram On this page, Jugram clearly states that he has been made the Sterritter's Grand Master, in other words their leader. Furthermore, beyond being the successor, Uryū does not have any known role in the Wandenreich. Therefore, the information that Jugram is the leader will stand. "Empowerment" abilities I think that Mask de Masculine and Driscoll Berci's "Empowerment" abilities should be changed to "Self-empowerment" to avoid ambiguity. After all, they're raising their own power, not someone else's. This would look like "Cheering Induced Self-empowerment" for Mask and "Killing Induced Self-Empowerment" for Berci. --Saigosaikyou (talk) 21:52, February 20, 2014 (UTC) Power Up We need to add a section explaining how each Sternritter got their powers from Yhwach, and what happens when they die. Imagination Sternritter is someone going to add the imagination sternritter or not yet since we don't know his name or his letter designation --Prince of zahard (talk) 22:05, March 12, 2014 (UTC) :Added. Seems the best idea for a name right now is "Guremi", which might change when we get the raw and cnet's translation, but for now, yeah. Guremi and Gunael I think we should review whether Gunael was intended to be real. The are a few discrepancies between him and other 'ritters: 1. His power does not include a 'the' before it. 2. His power contains more than one word, one of which is 'point' which doesn't start with 'V' 3. In the previous chapter, he was said to be a product of Guremi's imagination. He then exploded, which is not something Guremi has been shown to do against opponents,suggesting Gunael was actually a figment of his imagination. 4. He was never introduced as 'Sternritter V'. He just was said to have the power of 'V - the Vanishing Point' 5. Guremi is officially 'Sternritter V 'The Visionary' Guremi Thomeaux'. There are only one pair of 'ritters who share a letter, and they bear the same epithet, and are twins, which gives them a strong link. I don't think Gunael was real. What do you guys think? This isn't speculation. I have listed reasons. Of course, people might disagree, and want to wait for further clarification, but I thought it is now pretty clear given dialogue in the chapter, and the naming scheme of Sternritter abilities. I doubt we will see more explanation on Guremi's character given the current pacing of the storyline. It seemed like he was just like James, a part of another ritters power. Chiligrinder (talk) 10:32, March 19, 2014 (UTC) Have to agree with you here. Guenael was pretty much the same as James, a product from a sternritter power. He shouldn't be listed as a sternritter in this article. Martios (talk) 19:23, March 19, 2014 (UTC) BG9 Dead or Alive I don't think BG9 is dead yet. They didn't show his death and we haven't learned what his Epithet yet. Primarch11 I agree. We were never shown BG9's death, so I think that we're just assuming he's deadSilverRain (talk) 17:08, September 15, 2014 (UTC) BG9 is dead. He was executed by Jugram Haschwalth at Yhwach's command, together with Cang-Du. SarisKhan -- [[User talk:Saris Khan|''Do you hear the voices too?]] 18:35, September 15, 2014 (UTC) Differently from Cang-Du we don't see BG9 dead or even armed, so I think that define BG9 "deceased" it's a speculation. Bogota X (talk) 17:10, September 18, 2014 (UTC) He was about to be executed. Assuming he's still alive is illogical. 'SarisKhan' -- [[User talk:Saris Khan|''Do you hear the voices too?]] 21:22, September 18, 2014 (UTC) But it's "logical" to consider Pepe alive despite knowing that he get eaten/killed by Liltotto? -.-" Bogota X (talk) 13:45, September 25, 2014 (UTC) :Lets put this into perspective the burden of proof is on you to prove him alive if you feel thats the case. Using the point that we havnt seen it or we dont know his epithet is not an excuse. By that definition anything that happens off panel didnt happen. So the logical assumption to make is that NaNaNa, Candice & the old man just laid down cause they were tired while fighting byakuya. That Kensei just decided to stop fighting wonderweiss during the battle in fake karakura town cause he left the iron on or something. We go with the evidence presented from what we know. We know both he and Cang Du were not even eventually gonna be executed for failure but that they where in the middle of being executed for failure. Secondly bach benefits from him being dead as it equals more power for him, thus the point of killing him in the first place otherwise might as well send him back out to fight. The basic point is the evidence points to his demise. Now unless someone has something that swings it in the other direction its speculative to consider him alive.-- :: Not only this is a speculation, but also the burden of proof is on those who try to demonstrate his death without any evidence of it (that's the point), and not the other way around. Moreover you forget that they were going to be "judged" and not necessarily "executed" (as it was later for Cang Du) -.- Bogota X (talk) 14:51, September 25, 2014 (UTC) :I wasnt clear, the burden of proof on this site (not court) is for you to prove your point, which you havent. If your argument isnt able to convince then you have no argument to make. By your own logic we cant infer that he is alive either as you have presented no evidence. So that seems to be an impasse. Though to be fair until otherwise given more information a compromise of his status will be "Unknown".-- ::That's exactly why I said before that define BG9 "deceased" it's a speculation. So I agree that is more correct to define his status as "unknown" until further updates. Bogota X (talk) 17:32, September 25, 2014 (UTC) Icons So I have noticed this for a while now, but the sternritter template does not have a cross icon next to PePe's name signiying his death. Niazol sternritter "W" has one and thats recent so why doesn't PePe he was killed by Liltotto and it was offically confirmed in a previous chapter. It is a simple edit so could someone do this? --Tuxedo12 (talk) 20:45, October 2, 2014 (UTC) Elite Sternritter Shouldn't we add the four Elite Sternritter in the section "Organization"? They have been called so by Juha Bach and have a different attire than the others: a giant black six-pointed star on their clothing. I would say we can consider them a "group within the Sternritter group" and actually the only organizational structure we have been given. We already said that Jugram Haschwaldt is the grandmaster, shouldn't we point out Ishida's role too? As he is always at Ywach's side, he seems to stand on nearly the same level as Haschwaldt.# --Rafer.Alston (talk) 07:58, October 6, 2014 (UTC) Just wondering shouldn't it be said that the Stern Ritter who fought the entire Gotei 13 are said to be of lower rank compared to the elite stern ritters? As well as according to the Wandenreich Leader, that his Elite Stern Ritter are capable of fighting evenly against the Royal Guard? As the Wandenreich leader stated so himself?--JustaNobody (talk) 21:53, November 22, 2014 (UTC) :Well if you recall right after saying that each one got totally killed by Oetsu alone with marginal effort on his part. Having that point made its clear that yhwach statement was a grandiose boast at best, seeing it wasnt until after empowering them that they were a threat. Also there isnt much to define why or how the "elite" are given that distinction. For all purposes if whats to be believed via the content they are elite primarily cause he chose them to the task of guarding him. By all accounts they are numbered on the same criteria as the others so beyond the special privilege there doesnt seem to be much making them stand out from other sternritter.-- Lille Barro's Gender Hey can someone change Lille's gender to male? Don't know why it's a question mark...SilverRain (talk) 16:05, October 9, 2014 (UTC) :Fixsed, thanks for pointing it out.--Xilinoc (talk) 11:02, October 10, 2014 (UTC) Updated with new information Someone should change the epithet from "A" to "A - "The Almighty"" and the name from Ishida to Yhwach because of the chapter 609 --Kwztas (talk) 21:07, December 12, 2014 (UTC)Kwztas :We don't know if Uryū's "A" is also The Almighty. Also, Yhwach isn't a Sternritter, he's the Emperor, so he's listed on the Wandenreich page, where his epithet has been added.--Xilinoc (talk) 22:56, December 12, 2014 (UTC) Some sternritters can share the same letter designation but (slightly) different powers. Take Royd Lloyd and Loyd Lloyd for example. They're both Sternritter Y-The Yourself, with the powers if appearance and power mimicry. The only minor difference is that Royd can also copy someone's memories as well. Guanel Lee and Gremmy Thoumeaux don't count since, Gremmy created Guanel, thus revealing that Gremmy was the true Sternritter V. This is something I similarly stated in another talk page. Poweltav (talk) 21:32, May 2, 2015 (UTC) Sternritter Colors I realize this is a can of worms well over a year old, but hear me out. You may recall the two-page color spread Kubo did of all the major combatants in the war at the end of the 6-week hiatus last year, and when that came out, we decided that we couldn't declare the colors of the Sternritter depicted as canon because of some of the Shinigami having blue hair instead of black, etc. However, 581 had a color page of Candice, Giselle, Meninas, and Liltotto where their hair and skin colors match up with the ones presented on the opening two-page spread from 547. I know we can get a bit contentious over color sometimes, but in this case, is it safe to assume that the colors of the other Sternritter on that page are also canon, and can thus be put in their appearance section and such?--Xilinoc (talk) 17:11, December 20, 2014 (UTC) Epithet/Schrift Sections compromised on this and all is well.}} There's something I've been mulling over for a while now in regards to the Sternritter epithets: shouldn't they each get their own subsection in their Sternritter's Powers & Abilities section? They seem to fit the criteria for such a section; they're unique, named abilities that nonetheless fall under a broad categorization (powers granted by Yhwach), and in addition, they're referenced at the very top of the page, so someone trying to learn what they do would find it easier to skip directly to a section about them instead of searching through the Powers & Abilities section, which can take some time. This just seems like an easier way of placing them on the page. Thoughts?--Xilinoc (talk) 11:17, January 20, 2015 (UTC) :Judging by Sal's recent spree, it looks like he compromised with moving the Schrift sections to the top of the P & A sections, which I'm fine with, so I guess this is closed. Hooray for executive action.--Xilinoc (talk) 23:42, January 20, 2015 (UTC) Purpose Shouldn't we reconsider the purpose of the Sternritter? "Purging the Shinigami" is a quote of an unknown Sternritter (possibly Haschwaldt) at the beginning of the arc. Considering various quotes by Haschwaldt and Robert Accutrone's speech, isn't their purpose something like "Fight for his majesty and die after that in order to restore/boost his powers?" --Rafer.Alston (talk) 23:39, January 24, 2015 (UTC) :I think there is a misunderstanding. Based on what your providing for said change i would say no. The first two points are general facts of how he is using his powers and not specifically addressing the purpose of the sternritter as a organization. Roberts speech wasnt a explanation of purpose of their mission. Its essentially stating that the sternritter were created to serve at yhwach's pleasure to use as he sees fit and therefore if he deems them useless they are subject to ashwaulin. There is nothing there that addresses whats the point of the sternritter in regards to this arc. The fact that they are entirely created and made to serve is not a purpose in itself. Also dying to restore him doesnt appear to be a common fact even known to most sternritter given their reaction and roberts need to explain that point to them.-- Giselle's Gender Shouldn't we change Giselle's gender to "?" or Male? The manga hasn't explicitly confirmed that the remarks about Giselle being a guy are just jokes. And on the topic should Candice's status be changed to dead? Since Lilloto stated that "the enemy got to candy" and in the same page talked about Meninas but claimed that Meninas was alive but didn't state that Candice was alive. TridentPuff (talk) 15:54, May 25, 2015 (UTC)TridentPuff TridentPuff (talk) 15:51, May 25, 2015 (UTC)TridentPuff